1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceramic bearing devices for use in a diskdrive, disk player, computer cooling fan, or the like and, more particularly, to such a ceramic bearing structure, which produces less noise during working.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of high technology, the operation speed of electric and electronic apparatus is required to be as faster as possible. For example, an advanced disk access device has a high memory space and high magnetic track density; therefore, the searching and read/write speed should be relatively faster. Further, in order to minimize space occupation, mobile apparatus are made as smaller as possible. Further, in order to dissipate heat during the operation of a high-precision electronic apparatus, a cooling fan may be used. The quality of bearings determines the performance of a diskdrive or cooling fan. A good quality bearing produces less friction resistance and noise during a high-speed rotation.
FIG. 1 illustrates a bearing structure for use in a high-precision electronic apparatus according to the prior art. According to this design, the bearing structure comprises an axle 1a and an axle bush 2a. The axle bush 2a has an axle hole 3a, which receives the axle 1a. During rotation of the bearing, the axle 1a is forced to contact or rub against and the inside wall 4a of the axle bush 2a. The crevice between the axle 1a and the axle bush 2a causes the axle 1a and the axle bush 2a to vibrate relative each other and to further produce noise during rotation of the bearing. Because the axle hole 3a axially extends through the ends of the axle bush 2a, the contact area between the axle 1a and the axle bush 2a cannot be reduced. During rotation of the bearing, much friction resistance is produced between the axle 1a and the axle bush 2a, releasing much heat. Because of the aforesaid reasons, the axle 1a and the axle bush 2a wear quickly with use.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a ceramic bearing structure that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.